


Santa, give me my gift!

by annetzita



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Dragon Ball, Christmas Presents, F/M, Family, Family time, Humor, Love, Vegeta as Santa Claus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetzita/pseuds/annetzita
Summary: Bra knows she hasn't been a good girl this year, but she wants Santa to give her her Christmas present. She will do everything to get her gift, even if she has to poison Santa herself. But there's a problem, Bra didn't know it was Vegeta, not Santa that had been poisoned. A little story for Christmas Eve
Relationships: Bra Briefs & Vegeta, Bra Briefs/Trunks Briefs, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

“Santa Claus won't bring you anything! You're on his blacklist, spoiled girls like you don't receive gifts!”Trunks stressed to Bra.

"What?! Santa Claus is going to bring me gifts! "Said the little blue-haired with small tears in her eyes" He always brings me every year "

"Well, not this year! I talked to Santa and he told me that he is only going to bring gifts to me, not to you "The older stuck out his tongue to the younger than 9 years old" For next year be a good girl, otherwise, you will run out of gifts, again” Her brother came out with a humorous laugh leaving a little Bra with tears in her eyes.

No! Trunks was completely wrong, Santa Claus was going to give her presents this year. She knew she had been misbehaving, but it was no excuse for Santa to not give her a gift.

She couldn't help but be upset; Well ... if Santa Claus had talked to her brother and he was going to give him the gift to him and not her, then she herself will make Santa give her her gift, even if it has to be in a wicked way ...

Going to the kitchen, she began to search desperately through all the drawers for the magic envelope that her mother had bought for the mice, she found it ...

A mischievous smile came out of her.

“You'll see, Santa. Soon you will bring me my gift. " She thought to herself. Grabbing the materials, she started making the cookies that Santa would have tonight.

* * *

"Bulma, do I really have to do this again?" Vegeta asked totally flushed.

"Yes, Vegeta! Remember that Bra is still a child, unlike Trunks, she still believes in those stories "The beautiful blue-haired replied while buttoning Vegeta's redshirt.

"Hmp, we better tell her that he doesn't exist, and finish this" He said while he looked into her eyes.

"Of course not! Remember the time you told Trunks that Santa Claus doesn't exist? Chichi called me screaming saying that Goten had started crying like crazy for discovering the truth about Santa "Bulma reproached him

"And is it that my fault?! Is necessary that I have to dress like an idiot ?! I already look like Kakarott signing up for this nonsense "

"Yes! Do you want to see Bra crying all over the house? Ah? " She asked as she crossed her arms with her delicate blue brows furrowed.

"Agh, that brat" Vegeta remembered that day, without a doubt listening to Bra was worse than hearing Kakarot speak nonsense "It'll be the last one, understand?"

Touching his face sensually, she approached him "Last time, my prince ..." Bulma gave Vegeta a passionate kiss, which was quickly reciprocated by him. Feeling how Vegeta's hands went up to her hips and attached her to his already turned on member, she decided to stop "No ... Finish reading the children's letters, and then we continue with this" She winked seductively.

"Hmp, alright ..." Vegeta replied with a sly smile, stealing another kiss from his Bulma, he went out to the living room to read the letters from his children.

He sighed, no doubt if Kakarot saw him in this state he would mock of him. But what could he do? He couldn't refuse Bulma.

As he walked down the stairs, he started looking around to make sure no one was awake. And indeed, no one was awake.

Okay, time to pick up Trunks and Bra's letters.

He knew perfectly well that Bra had had tantrums this year, unimaginable antics, but he did not like that the little replica of the woman he loved was sad to see that her brother had a gift and she did not.

Yes, they hadn't told her yet that Santa doesn’t exist. Bulma and Trunks would keep hiding the little lie from her until she learned how to behave, and he agreed. That behavior that Bra has been having lately was not worthy of a Saiyan princess, and that would not allow it.

Without a doubt her daughter had brought out the character of Bulma, crying and screaming as always; a tender smile came from him, he wanted them in that way.

As he walked, his delicate Saiyan nose could pick up a delicious aroma; they were the cookies that always were made for Santa.

Well, there was something good about dressing up as that grandfather.

Approaching the living room, he saw the cookies with a glass of milk on the table, a smile came out of him, it was time to eat, then he would read the letters.

Deciding to eat the cookies first, which by the way smelled delicious, he sat back in the chair and began to eat, cookie by cookie, savoring the flavor and texture. He felt something strange in them, but he did not care it; once he finished he drank the whole glass.

Well, now he had to read the letters.

His little girl's letter was right next to him, deciding to open it first, he opened it.

_"Dear Santa:_

_I have found out that you are not going to bring me my Christmas present, my brother has told me everything. I could have told my dad, the prince of the Saiyans, to go to the north pole and scare all your reindeer, goblin soldiers and punch you for not wanting to give me my gift, but that would be leaving the other children with no gift, and I am the daughter of daddy and mommy, so I have opted for something else._

_I have poisoned every cookie you have eaten, all, absolutely all have rat poison, if not you are not going to bring me my complete collection of Peppa Pig, you will die in six hours. I am the only one who has the cure._

_With much love and affection, Bra (daughter of mommy and daddy) "_

Vegeta could swear he almost threw up all the cookies he had eaten from such a statement he had just read, that Bra had just done what ?! He couldn't believe it… what the hell had he and Bulma created? They had created a monster! His own daughter had poisoned him!

And all because she had mistaken him for Santa.


	2. Final chapter

He couldn't believe it, no, this had to be a joke. Yeah... it’s most likely a joke, he read the letter again.

_I have poisoned every cookie you have eaten, all, absolutely all have rat poison, if not you are not going to bring me my complete collection of Peppa Pig, you will die in six hours. Only I have the cure._

Damn! He couldn't believe it, his daughter, his Bra had done such impudence! That brat! Although he already knew that she had been engaging in inappropriate behaviors, who could imagine that she would have done this? To poison him!

Feeling how the veins begin to throb and form on his forehead, he decided to call his daughter's name; however, such was his surprise when he heard a small and high voice calling behind him.

“Ha, I already got you, Santa. Now you will have to give me my gift or else you will die ”He heard his daughter's voice behind him, unable to bear the anger and bewilderment anymore, he turned quickly towards her showing her the throbbing veins that formed on his forehead.

"You ...brat ..." He snapped as he held tightly to Bra's letter "How dare you to poison me ?!" He screamed across the room.

"Daddy?" Bra asked not believing what she saw in front of her, she wonders why her dad was dressed as a Santa and ... oh no, she couldn't be what she was imagining "da ... da..daddy have you eaten the cookies that were on the table …? "

"What do you think?! Bra, can I know why the hell did you poison those cookies ?! " Vegeta yelled at his little girl.

"Daddy they weren't for you, they were for Santa!" Explained the little blue hair

"And what the hell do you want to poison Santa for, Bra !?" He asked, "Do you have any idea what that means ?!"

The little girl couldn't help crossing her arms and frowning. "Of course I know daddy, but Trunks told me that Santa wouldn't bring me a gift for not behaving well, so I decided to poison Santa to give me my gift."

Vegeta couldn't believe the words that came out of his daughter, she was definitely his and Bulma's daughter "And you think poisoning him would make him give you your gift ?! I also agree with Santa not to give you any gifts, you have been behaving not at all worthy of a Saiyan princess "Vegeta reproached her, crossing his arms.

"But daddy ... I just wanted my Peppa Pig collection ..." Bra said with a few small tears forming in her eyes, she didn't like seeing her dad upset with her.

Vegeta realized it and decided to calm down a bit, he sighed deeply "Okay, Bra, you don't have to cry" He said changing his voice to a more docile one "The letter says that you are the only one who has the cure, I need you to give me the cure. ”He crouched down until he was level with her.

"Well ... Daddy ... there is a problem" Vegeta saw how Bra nervously moved one of her feet, he could not help raising one of his very bushy eyebrows "The thing is that... I haven’t it..." Bra avoided looking at her father

Vegeta couldn't believe it.

His daughter had poisoned him and she hadn’t the cure! That brat of a thousand demons! He could not believe it! God, Bra was worse than Bulma when she get mad at him

"You don't have the cure ?! Your dare to poison Santa and you don't even have the cure ?! " This was the last straw for Vegeta.

Bra couldn't help but be annoyed by her father's response “Dad, what did you want me to do? Santa was not going to give me my gift, Trunks told me that he would only give it to him ”She explained showing her furrowed blue eyebrows.

Vegeta couldn't handle this anymore, damn it! He was about to tell that Santa doesn’t exist when he heard his wife's voice

"What's going on here? You are making a lot of noise, I can't even sleep because your screams are heard from the top! " Bulma asked as she appeared in the room along with Trunks

" That what has happened? Bra just poisoned me! " He explained looking directly at them

"What?!" Yelled Bulma and Trunks

“It's not my fault mom! Blame Trunks! " The little one pointed to her older brother

"And why me? did I poison Dad ?!" Asked Trunks annoyed, he had been interrupted from an erotic dream with his beloved Mai.

"Because you told me Santa wasn't going to give me gifts!" Bra explained with tears in her eyes.

Powerless with all this, Vegeta yelled "SANTA CLAUS DOESN'T EXIST!" He said revealing a surprising truth for little Bra

"What?" The little blue-haired girl asked with a saddened face and a few tears.

Immediately, Vegeta felt his wife giving him a little tug on the ear "How can you say that to Bra, Vegeta?" Bulma asked angrily

“It was time to tell her the truth, woman! Because of this little lie, I ended up being poisoned with rat poison, RAT! I, A PRINCE, POISONED! " He answered

Bulma couldn't believe it, all of this had gotten out of control, letting out a sigh, she headed towards her little daughter who was with tears coming out of her eyes. "Bra, honey, can you tell why you put poison in Santa's cookies?"

Wiping one with her small white hands, Bra replied "Because Trunks told me that Santa wouldn't bring me a present, but ... now Santa doesn't exist ... sniff., Now, who will give me my Peppa pig collection?" Bra asked.

"Your mom and I were going to buy it, Bra" Vegeta decided to intervene, he did not like at all to see his little girl crying "Santa Claus is a fairy tale that earthlings use to deceive their brats, Bra "He explained" You are a princess, and princesses like you do not cry for nonsense "

Bulma couldn't help but smile at it, Vegeta sometimes had a peculiar way of counting and calming things down.

Biting her nose a bit, Bra asked "So why did Trunks say he would have a gift?"

"I said it to see you whining like a fool" Trunks said mockingly causing little Bra to get annoyed at his comment.

"Enough, we'd better go to sleep" Bulma ended all this trouble "I'll go find the cure for the rat poison, now go to your room" She gave Vegeta a look to take Bra away, while she went to her laboratory to find the cure.

Sighing deeply, Vegeta carried Bra and took her to her room, while Trunks went to his, hoping to continue that erotic dream with his beloved Mai again.

"Daddy, I'm sorry" Bra apologized as Vegeta covered her on the bed "I didn't want to poison you, sorry daddy" She looked at him with her big blue eyes.

Vegeta looked warmly at his daughter, as much as he knew she deserved punishment, he couldn't be harsh with her, he couldn't “It's over, Bra. Your mom will take care of giving me the cure, now sleep "

"Yes daddy" Bra obeyed "I love you, daddy"

"Good night, my princess" Vegeta said as he placed a kiss on her head, turning on her lamp, and making sure that his little girl slept well, he left the room.

Walking towards his room, he found Bulma holding a small glass of water with a pill "Here Vegeta, take it quickly if you don't want to die poisoned" His wife pronounced with a slight laugh.

"Hmp" Ignoring her laugh, he grabbed the pill and drank the glass "It's amazing how Bra can do whatever to get what she wants" He said with a small side smile.

Bulma sat on his side of the bed and gently stroked his back "Just like his grumpy father" She said with a tender smile.

"Hmp, and just as beautiful as her mother" He replied as lips joined their lips to kiss.


End file.
